World War III
by princefinn09
Summary: The new war starts, But not between humans. Will the world be able to withstand the attack? (Contains Mild language and violence)


**World War III **

**- Chapter 1-**

_The Scientist_

March 30, 2017

It was a hot summer day, A man of 30 years seems so tired, wearing thick glsases and laboratory gown to protect himself from the striking sun. ''To travel through time!' That's what i'm aiming for!'' He thought in his mind. But the people of his town knows that alot of his experiments went wrong. While walking to the central park, He noticed a huge metal that looks like a boulder besides a bush. The thing got his attention. He approached the rock. He inspected it and found letters that is carved beneath it. it says: ''PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON''. He found the button and pushed it. The rock opened and mist surrounded it. He was shocked of his findings. Maybe it was a alien device, a bomb or something not good. As He scan it more, He found that there is a code to reveal it's hidden secret, He decoded it successfully and a small hole opened and a holographic letter was found inside it.

And He read...

May 15, 2100

155 years after the World War 2, Earth was in great peace, There were no guns,  
noise of cannons and no blood spilled on the ground. But after 53 years, It was all gone. The new war started but not between humans, It is the horrific war between aliens and humans. It all started when NASA sent the Aeon-2 in one of the moons of Jupiter, Europa.  
Aeon sent signals and found water and mosses growing in some stones. While roving around Europa, The camera monitor of the Aeon rover distorted and later,  
it turned to static. Many had witnessed the distortion since it was shown on live T.V. Some said it was Aliens, some said it was a technical difficulty. But 2 days later, It came back. But the landscape was different, The camera showed an futuristic city with flying space ships. The scientist couldn't believe it, There was really a life on other planets. Meanwhile, The S.E.T.I received a signal 340 Kilometers away from Earth, The U.S Space Department thought it was a meteor but one of the scientist said it was slowing down each second passes. The U.S Space Department was alarmed pf what's happening outside of the Earth. The scientist decided to use a Infrared radar on space, There it showed something in a shape of a ship and 7 other small things. This information was kept secret until a sudden darkness covered the whole atmosphere of the Earth. Many were shocked because NASA didn't give information of what will happen that day. Some people thought it was total solar eclipse but the darkness lasted for almost a week. It appeared that the sun wasn't rising and setting because of the darkness. There's no stars and Moon too. Scientist cannot explain whats happening because the satellites too, is being disrupted by Electromagnetic pulses coming from the spaceship-like thing. The whole Earth was affected by the EMP. Cellphones, Televisions and all other electrical appliances doesn't work.

NASA decided to send 15 Astronauts to the International Space Station and scan the atmosphere of the earth with Infrared. They used a special shuttle which uses water for flight instead of Fuel because they needed electricity to ignite the fuel, but electricity is unavailable because of the EMP emissions from the spaceship thingy. The 15 astronauts scanned and reported what they've seen. The mission control employees was shocked.  
The astronauts sent Mission control a real camera picture of what's outside the atmosphere of the Earth. The radar was right, It was a gigantic space ship with little 7 other ships. The 7 other ships was heading for Earth. NASA sent the photographs to U.S Space Department. The agents of U.S Space Department didn't know what to do.

_''Sir, What if it becomes hostile?'' _Said one of the agents.

_''Then God help us'' _Said the Secretary of Defense.

Meanwhile at the White House...

_''Mr. President! An alien spaceship is causing all this darkness? What should we do sir?'' _said General Blake.

_''If it fires at one of our air vehicles, We will use our tactical missiles, If it does not, We will negotiate with them and live happily.''_ Said President Mertens.

_U.S SPACE DEPARTMENT LABORATORY_

_''what the hell...'' _Agent Smith whispered.

_''How is this even possible?! They're sending out more ships!''_ He said.

_''Mr. President! I think we need to prepare our missiles and nukes!''_

_''Oh smith, There are possibilities that this alien ship will not attack us..'' _Said President Mertens_._

_''What if it does? Do we have enough time to evacuate the whole New York?!'' _Agent Smith said.

_''Your right... I will evacuate New York after we send the Apaches to go for a closer look'' _Said President Mertens

Moments later..

=Television=

Fox News: A strange Phenomenon over the dark skies is happening in Russia. It alarms millions of people living there, A giant ball of fire dashing in the sky.. Is this a meteor or a comet?!

_''O my Gosh! Sir, sir! You gotta look at this!'' _said General Blake


End file.
